


Never Enough pt 2: Electric Boogaloo

by my_happy_little_bean, SolemnVow



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Deceit certainly had a way with leaving a lasting impression.





	Never Enough pt 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644975) by [my_happy_little_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean), [SolemnVow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow). 



> As stated, this is a sequel to TiredofBeingNice's fic, Never Enough. It is necessary to read that wonderful fic first! I just had to try my hand at healing the angst

“He gave me the truth”

Patton’s words didn’t truly register for Logan until the emotional trait had long fled his room. 

“The truth? That’s… absurd. Deceit has been shown to only lie….” Logan frowned, remembering all too well his own experience with Deceit. Absolutely dreadful. Now he was feeling torn. Half of him wanted to inform Patton that Deceit could never tell the truth, while the other half knew he needed to protect Virgil and plan a course of action for any future encounters. He fiddled with his glasses and paced. Perhaps he could accomplish both adequately enough. He had yet to inform Virgil, so it would be a good idea to consult with him so that he’s aware of the issue before checking on Patton. Logan stopped pacing and nodded to himself. Good. A solid plan for now. He really needed to access how Patton reacted to Deceit so that their defences against the fiend could be stronger. Pleased that he had the correct solution, he walked to Virgil’s room. As he got closer, he could hear crying. That was… most concerning. He quickened his pace and knocked sharply on Virgil’s door.  
“Virgil? Are you….” Logan’s mind raced for an appropriate word, “alright?” He could hear strained whispers.

 

“Go away, Logan.” Virgil replied, his voice a muffled growl. Logan frowned.

“I must insist, Virgil. It is of the utmost importance that you are aware of our growing issue. You at least need to be informed before I check on Patton.” Logan adjusted his glasses. He would never admit it, but the silence deeply concerned him. He didn’t have long to worry as Virgil opened the door. Logan quickly assessed Virgil’s appearance. Everything seemed to be in order, which was odd since he had distinctly heard crying.

 

“Are you alright, Virgil? I heard crying… I do hope that Deceit hasn’t gotten to you as well. It has been quite frustrating trying to figure out his pattern of attack.” Logan paused to give Virgil time to respond. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m fine, I guess? I know Deceit is slithering about and you don’t… need to check on Patton.” A hiccup interrupted Virgil. He glanced back behind him before facing Logan again. “You need to take him and you need to fix what Deceit did.” Logan blinked.

“What Deceit did? ...To Patton?” 

“Yeah. Fix it.” Virgil huffed, eventually dumping a clingy and crying Patton into Logan’s arms.

Logan sighed. Emotions were not his strength and they were always so… illogical. When Patton seemed to come to his senses, he immediately pulled away from Logan which was highly irregular and quite troubling. Patton had never before turned down physical reassurance.

“P-Patton? Is everything…” Patton turned to face him. He looked… angry. Logan took a step back, his mind racing, desperately trying to make sense of Patton’s feelings so he could respond appropriately. Virgil’s room must have left a longer lasting mark on Patton’s state of mind, although he couldn’t see any eyeshadow.

“Alright? Is that what you were going to ask? Is everything alright?! No! No, it’s not! Why… Why the sudden care, Logic? Am I interrupting your precious work?!” Patton was shaking from the anger and hurt that was fueling his words. Logan was reeling from the shock of it all. Patton had never spoken to any of the sides in this matter before. Both Virgil and Roman peered into the hallway from the safety of their rooms. 

“Patton… You… You’re still emotional. You need to breathe. You are not interrupting me, I just needed to inform you that Deceit can only lie to you. Whatever he said or did was all a lie.” Patton barked out a laugh.

“Oh! Is that all?! Of course! I know that! It was all a lie!” Tears began forming in Patton’s eyes again as he clenched his fists. Logan nervously fixed his tie.

“Patton…. Patton, we are here to help. You’re becoming hysterical and you need to focus on calming down.” That… was the wrong thing to say.

“I AM CALM!” Patton screeched. “There’s nothing wrong with letting go and feeling a bit, Logic! I know it might be hard for you to understand, but feeling emotions and letting off a little steam is healthy! That’s all this is! I know it’s not cold logical behavior. I should have known! I should have known you wouldn’t say those things to me! I’m the heart! We’re opposites! You could… You could never…” And just as suddenly as it began, the fight left Patton. Before he could become a sobbing mess on the floor, Roman jumped in to carry him off to his room. Logan was still with shock. Patton had never been so… emotional charged. It was all his fault. He was cold and analytical. It’s what made sense. It’s how he managed not to be too hurt by Deceit. It was his comfort. He desperately wished he knew what Deceit had done to Patton so that he could fix it. Obviously, Deceit had lured Patton disguised as himself. That much was now obvious, but what lies did Deceit croon in Patton’s ear that had him react so violently? 

Logan growled. This was the mental block. He had absolutely no idea what Deceit could have said using Logan’s face that Patton would so true to his heart. Virgil cleared his throat signalling that he was still there. Logan jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.  
“Yes, Virgil?” He tried so hard not to let his voice shake. Someone had to be the calm voice of reason around here. Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m going to tell you what Pat told me and you’re going to fix him so that we don’t lose control.” Virgil grit his teeth. This whole situation was putting him on edge. So many things could go wrong from this, but already so many things had gone wrong. It was his job to question everything and come up with the worst possible outcomes, not the others.  
“Deceit, disguised as you, kissed Pat.”

“Deceit kissed Pat, Deceit kissed Pat.” A phrase that echoed in Logan’s mind. If Virgil thought that it would clear everything up, well, he was utterly wrong. He stood in place, his mind a broken record, until Virgil pushed him towards Patton’s room. He stumbled, but it cleared his paralyzing thoughts. 

“Go talk to him, Logan. Be honest. I’m going to just… try to calm down.” Virgil mumbled before disappearing into his room. Logan took a calming breath and steeled himself for whatever reaction he’d face going into Patton’s room. He decided to quietly appear in Patton’s room instead of knocking.

Patton seemed a lot calmer in Roman’s arms when Logan appeared. Logan felt a pang of… something… at the sight. Everyone was better at comforting Patton… Perhaps he really was too cold for this. Well, he couldn’t leave now since both Roman and Patton had noticed him. Roman whispered something to Patton before sinking out of the room. That left Logan awkwardly standing with a sniffling Patton. Patton wiped his eyes with a tissue and blew his nose. He slowly looked up at Logan.  
“I’m… sorry, Logan. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. I was upset….”

“That Deceit had used you, yes?” Logan interrupted, deciding to clean his glasses to give his hands something to do. Patton looked up at Logan with sympathy. 

“You already… met him?” He asked quietly, his heart pounding from all of the drama. Logan nodded.

“It was… unpleasant, but this is not about my experience, it is about yours. He hurt you, Patton, disguised as me?” Logan asked, although it was more to organize his thoughts and confirm that he had come to the right conclusion. Patton frowned and hugged a pillow that was on his bed. 

“He… did, I guess….” He mumbled, not really wanting to say that what Deceit had offered was a wonderful… lie.

“You guess?” Logan parroted back, confused. “He kissed you.” It was probably best to figure that out before venturing further. At Patton’s distressed look, Virgil’s statement was confirmed and Logan continued to speak, trying to get to the crux of the issue. “So, Deceit kissed you, disguised as me, and that was… unpleasant? Uncomfortable, at least, to discuss with me and possibly confusing since I had not made Deceit’s presence in our space known to everyone, an oversight that I will apologize for now, I digress,” He cleared his throat, “So, you sought comfort with Virgil, sound defense at the cost of heightening your troubling feelings on the matter. I came in to inform Virgil of the danger and your emotional wounds sustained from your encounter hurt you even more with my appearance, so you lashed out to protect yourself. Perhaps, finally pushing Deceit’s hold on you away with…. Brutal honesty. Am I correct in this assessment of the events?” Logan suddenly felt…. Like he wanted to run away. For what seemed to be the first instance in his existence, Logan didn’t want to be right. He was so caught up in his troubling feelings, the absolute bane of his existence, that he didn’t notice Patton moving until he felt him squeeze his hands.

“Oh, Logan… Logan, I’m so sorry. I... wasn’t thinking right.” Patton nervously giggled. “I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. I was hurt…. But not from the kiss. He…” Patton took in a nervous breath. This wasn’t how he imagined confessing his feelings at all, but Logan said that Deceit could be defeated by honesty and that’s what they needed right now. Pure honesty. “He told me that you loved me and all of these nice things. I was swept up in the idea that my dreams finally came true. It hurt when it was all a lie. I took that hurt out on you. I shouldn’t have done that at all. I’m stupid like that...” Logan stilled at the confession, his mind racing a mile a minute. He squeezed Patton’s hands to let him know that he was still focused.

“Falsehood. I am sorry. You reacted in… your own way. It is fine. We have all been deceived and we all have been… shook?” He searched for confirmation that he used the correct term. Patton snorted a bit and nodded. “Excellent. Shook. You are not stupid for being fooled or being hurt from the experience. I have come to terms that emotions are illogical. We cannot apply true logic to emotions. They follow their own patterns. Patton. You are very smart. Surprisingly so, at times. I have come to… appreciate your own knowledge. And… while we are being honest… I feel like I need to consult with you on my own… feelings. Deceit may have under the impression that he had been lying to you, but he does not know everything. I think it would truly kill him to know that for once… he was telling the truth.” Logan looked down at Patton. “In part. I do not know the extent of what he told you, but what you have said to me… that… those feelings were not necessarily lies.” Logan began to ramble from nerves as Patton had been unnervingly silent during Logan’s speech. Patton slowly began to unfreeze and his face shifted to a bright grin.  
“Logan, do you really mean that? Truly, truly honestly?” He could barely contain the hope and joy that he felt. He gripped Logan’s hands like they were a lifeline. Logan cleared his throat again before giving a small nod.

“I really, truly do, Patton. From my assessment, the sensations that I feel when I am around you are, indeed, love.” Patton squealed and hugged Logan tightly.

“Oh, Logan! I’m so happy I could scream! I love you too!” Logan melted in relief and gently hugged Patton back. 

“I am glad, Patton. May I kiss you? It is something that I am most curious about.” Patton pulled away with a giggle.

“Of course you can.” They both leaned in slowly and shared a kiss. Patton’s heart soared. This felt just right.

 

Down in the darkest depths of Thomas’ mind, Deceit was throwing a tantrum. “I CAN BELIEVE IT!”


End file.
